<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discord Made Me Do It by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471822">Discord Made Me Do It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Discord Prompted Ficlets [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamory, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel finds out there's consequences to spending so much time with the hell-born princess, one that no one expected. Alastor and Arackniss just happen to find him in his time of need.</p><p>(Read the tags, this fic is seriously cursed, why do I keep writing this shit? Send help)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Arackniss, Angel Dust/Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Discord Prompted Ficlets [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discord Made Me Do It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel had felt off all morning, hiding in his room to claim sick at the hotel and so far everyone had left him alone, thankfully, but the feeling didn't seem to be going away or getting better. It was getting worse. He panted for breath, chest feeling tight and flushed all over, even the pink of his fluff had tinged darker while he was ill. He didn't know what was wrong but he was thirsty and hungry and he was getting cramps all through his abdomen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned softly as he forced himself to walk to his little ensuite, drinking water directly from the tap and splashing it in his face and chest to cool him down. He stumbled back to bed, not noticing the slick on his thighs when he laid down. "Why now?" He whined pathetically at his half flagged erection, squeezing his knees together and rolling to curl into a ball, ignoring it as best he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was too busy ignoring his body to pay attention when someone knocked on his door, calling his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arackniss and Alastor glanced at each other, confusion writ across their faces and matching confusion in their eyes. Concern made Alastor open the door and as soon as it did the smell hit them, a wave of sweet scents and something a little musky and powerful. Immediately the Spider and the deer glanced at each other, confused by the smell and already getting hooked on the pheromones filling the room as they stepped in, closing the door. They spotted Angel curled up in bed, a mound of blankets over his shaking form, small whimpers all they could hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound, the smell, it was all arousing and it called to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel moaned softly under the blankets, voice high, cracking and melting into a hot whimper that sent thrills down Alastors spine and shivers of pleasure up Arackniss and the two demons stepped closer, pulling the blankets off Angels flushed and too hot body and he looked up at them through his lashes, pupils blown wide and eyes glazed with a combination of pain and lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dunno what's wrong" he whispered, voice almost begging, soft and needy and both the demons knelt, forced themselves closer, trying to ignore their bodies reactions as Alastor reached out to press the back of his hands against a warm forehead and Arackniss put a hand on his brother knee, trying to provide comfort even though all his instincts were telling at him to to push Angel down and fuck him hard into the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel pressed closer to the touches, almost seeming to sigh with content as the strange feeling abated slightly and he closed his eyes, leaning closer to his partners. "Feels good" he mumbled, voice soft and sweet as he nuzzled Alastors hand, trying subconsciously to get that touch everywhere whole his knees pressed together, trapping his brother's hand where it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell got stronger, intoxicating, making their minds fuzzy and soon Alastor was pressing the fluffy whores chest to his own, one hand tangling in soft pink hair while the other pressed insistently into his spine while his hungry lips descended on Angels. He kissed him like he was dying, whole body shaking with need and when Angel mewled he felt everything shift as he summoned his shadows. Clothes torn from his and Arackniss bodies. He broke the kiss, moving aside to remove the tatters of red cloth and watched as the brothers kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arackniss used all four hands to his advantage, pressing into soft floofs, one hand wrapping around his brothers hard length and stroking slowly with an almost too tight hand and his fourth hand yanked his brother closer and then pushed him away and down, almost roughly shoving him onto his back to lay against the mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He panted for breath, fangs lengthening as he tore the remnants of his clothes away and trailed hands down his brother's sweet body, all long limbs and smooth lines, soft curves and hard edges. He paused, blinking in shock when he felt behind his brother's length, feeling something that hadn't been there last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled his fingers away, slick clinging to their tips, wet and hot and smelling like the rest of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor drew closer, a clawed hand running softly up a velvety soft thigh to spread the legs open curious as to why Arackniss had paused and now, spread open like this they could see it, a second entrance. Slick leaked from the new hole, scent almost overwhelming and Alastor reached out, a single finger pressing deep inside the tight wet space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuddered, tingles of pure pleasure running up and down his spine as he whispered, "your brothers in heat"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"but he's not hell born" Arackniss hissed, voice quiet and low, a growl in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Princess is, and her magic would be rubbing off on him" the deer mused, then paused, watching with wide eyes as Angel tried desperately to get them to touch him again, hands reaching for them with a whine that sounded pained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They caved at the same time, both of them reaching out, pulling him to sit up, spread open on Alastors lap and Arackniss crept behind him, the two of them surrounding him and he relaxed into their touch with a relieved sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will last a few days, and then he'll be fine, but he's going to be in pain unless he's being touched" Alastor murmured over Angels shoulder to the short black spider behind him, currently littering kisses up and down a pink marked back clawed hands buried in his soft fluffy chest while Alastors hands were on the whores arse, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into tense flesh until it relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not getting my brother pregnant" Arackniss said, voice a rough snarl and Alastor laughed back jovially.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't suggesting we try to impregnate him, just alleviate his pain" the Radio Demon said back, fingers fighting around pink hips, thumbs digging into the bones until Angel mewled against him and tried to shift forwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop talking about pregnancy cos that shits weird, but can at least one of you fuck me already please?" Angel snapped, voice high and breathless, glaring with glazed eyes, managing to focus again just enough to get that out of his system before he wrapped long thin arms around Alastors waist, yanking him in for a kiss to shut him up before he could talk again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel shifted so his legs were spread open, ankles cross behind Alastor and he broke the kiss, twisting in his boyfriends hold to turn and make out passionately with his brother, bending his body in a way that made his hips rub deliciously against Alastors, grinding their hard lengths together between their stomachs. He whined into the kiss, one of his hands dropping from around Alastor to twist behind him, stroking his brother's length and to tug him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was distracting but it wasn't enough and soon the two other demons were tugging, pushing and pulling at Angels body, trying to get him closer until the three were pressed so tight together it was hard to figure where one began and the others ended. It was perfect, or so they thought until Arackniss lifted Angel just enough to help his brother sink down on Alastors length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor groaned softly, sound morphing into a growl, radio static cutting out around him and symbols danced around him while he fought every instinct to just slam his hips up into the tight wet heat, to bite at a perfectly exposed, beautifully curved shoulder and his hands on his boyfriends hips tensed when he rocked forwards to take him in deeper </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arackniss used his fingers to open Angels other opening, using slick leaking from around Alastors length as lube before he gently began to thrust in. It took a few moments, a couple of over eager tries before they built a rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when they did, Angel couldn't even scream, voice caught in his delicate pink throat as they filled him up, hard cocks stretching him open, in the best way as he arched his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pushed and pulled in time with their thrusts, two sets of hands holding his hips and a third set biting deep in his floofs, tugging on the soft pink strands. Alastors sharp teeth caressed his throat and shoulders, nibbling and occasionally biting down on soft skin while Angel whined, oversensitive and unable to make up his mind if he wanted more or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arackniss kissed up and down his spine, pressing bites into the flesh, hard enough that Angels back arched forwards, chest pressing hard into the hands currently buried in his floofs and Arackniss tensed his fingers, yanking the soft hairs hard enough to make his brother call his name in a voice that sounded utterly debauched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor got an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved his hands from Angels hips to grip his thighs and just as he finished thrusting in he bounced Angel on his and Arackniss laps and watched with a smirk as Angel came and he ground his hips up, hard length burying itself deep inside Angels body so he could cum too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angels back arched while he came, whole body drawn taut like a bowstring as he cried out their names and Arackniss came too, sinking sharp teeth into the back of his brother's shoulder while his hips snapped forward to bury his load in Angels arse with a groan of pleasure</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>